


make me behave like an animal

by dancesontrains



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Safer Sex, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Top Katagawa Jr (Borderlands), more details in notes, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: AU where Katagawa Jr. finds himself as Head of Mergers and Acquisitions much earlier than in canon.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Doppelganger (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	make me behave like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Animal' by Sir Chloe.

Katagawa Jr. stepped onto Helios station from the transport, pulling his gloves back on as he glanced around disdainfully. His guards were a few steps behind him. 

A few minutes later, he was revising his low expectations. The station was on a much bigger scale than he had expected. He’d only recently been promoted to head of Mergers and Acquisitions at Maliwan after a tragic accident in which most of his siblings had died. So Katagawa had been looking at pleasure yachts; the last one he had seen could probably fit inside Handsome Jack’s office. 

And there was the infamous man grinning at him from his yellow seat. Katagawa steeled himself before plastering a smile on his face and walking forward. 

“No need to stand on ceremony here, Katagawa,” Handsome Jack said, not getting up from his chair. 

Katagawa reached his desk. He bowed slightly before looking more closely at the other man. 

His first thought was that Handsome Jack did not look well. His hair was uncharacteristically rumpled, and he generally stank of cigarettes and looked as if he hadn’t slept. There also seemed to be a faint…sniffling or slurping sound coming from somewhere nearby, perhaps he had a pet?

Katagawa considered asking and decided against it. He was only here for a formal introduction after all; pleasantries could wait. 

He started on his usual greetings, pausing when Handsome Jack brought his hand up to negligently wave it. “I know all that already. What’s the – ah – meat of the offer?”

He was smiling again, and it looked far more terrifying when this close to his face.

“The ‘meat’ is our elemental researchers in exchange for your R&D scientists for six months.”

Handsome Jack tutted. The slurping sound grew, and Katagawa carefully trained his eyes onto the masked face. What was his pet – some creature from Pandora? 

“All of them? Just like that? We need to keep a few too. Give me names.”

Katagawa started to list them, and while he was saying “Dr Dorries” he realised what the sounds were from, and subconsciously took a step back. 

Handsome Jack was getting a blowjob under his desk. 

The horror must have shown on his face, because Handsome Jack laughed while. Oh Lord. Was the man _coming_? 

Katagawa stared at a particularly interesting patch of space in the window behind him. 

Handsome Jack spoke after a few moments. “Dr Dorries, and? Go on, Katagawa.” 

Katagawa continued reciting his list of names, staring at the window. He was suddenly very thankful that he had memorised them all on the boring journey to Helios.

Handsome Jack sighed. “That list. Send it over to my PA, and we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

He made a dismissive hand gesture. 

Feeling grimy, Katagawa bowed his head the least possible amount that was permissible and walked out of there adjusting the knot of his tie. “That was certainly one way of making us feel intimidated,” he muttered to himself as they left the office. 

His father would certainly never have done such a thing. Had executions of disloyal employees while having a meeting with a rival, sure, but perform a sex act? Beyond the pale. He shuddered. 

Katagawa Jr. really needed a drink, and set out to find one. 

The Hub of Heroism had several bars, and some of them were even open at this early hour. Katagawa picked one with a smooth glass sign and chrome decorations – it reminded him of his favourite bar at home. 

It was quiet inside, most of Hyperion still on their day shift. He ordered some scotch, sitting down at a table flanked by his three guards. Katagawa in his Maliwan colours was attracting some attention from the few who were there. He pretended to ignore it, sipping at his drink and trying to focus on his work.

He stared at the files in front of him, and could no longer lie to himself – he had been slightly aroused during the whole disgusting affair. Finishing his drink, he had a guard get him another. 

That abuse of power…it was fascinating. And tempting. Katagawa could see why Handsome Jack had done it, used some person - presumably an underling? – like that. He drank some more scotch. 

A few hours later, Katagawa was very drunk. He stood up, dropping an ECHO on the floor (which was then picked up by a guard), and started to head to his rooms. 

Helios seemed much busier now, the Hub and corridors full of people in Hyperion colors. As they walked among the weirdly wobbly space station, Katagawa pondered what had been worrying him.

He wondered why he had been sent here when the whole affair could have been conducted just as easily via ECHO. Could it be some sort of plot? None of his siblings were still alive, as far as he knew, and he strongly doubted his father had any schemes for the role. However, there were others in Maliwan…

Katagawa reached his quarters – it was a good thing his guards had a map as well - and face planted onto his bed. 

He woke up several hours later with a pounding headache. No meetings until the afternoon, so he stayed in his luxurious robe sipping coffee and reviewing files, before getting dressed and preparing to meet Handsome Jack again. 

This time he was standing in his office, yelling at some underling. 

Katagawa wondered if this was the person who had been under his desk yesterday. What would Handsome Jack’s type be? 

Soon, he had finished shouting and turned towards the waiting Maliwan men, greeting them as if he hadn’t been in a furious rage just then.

The underling fled as soon as they could, probably thankful to still be alive. 

They continued to discuss which scientists should go on their exchange, Katagawa very careful to not look down at the other man’s crotch. 

He found himself…morbidly curious. 

After a few hours, the meeting was over and Katagawa was free again. It had gone fairly well for Maliwan, as he had gained several of the scientists he had asked for even though he had to give up a roughly equivalent number. 

He wanted to explore the station today, so he and his guards headed down the corridor outside the office. 

Half an hour later Katagawa walked past the data mining centre. He glanced in, uninterested – such a boring job – and saw someone that made him almost stop in his tracks.

There was a man with blond hair and long, long legs walking towards the doorway. He looked as if he was going off shift or on his break. 

“I want that one,” Katagawa quietly said to Lester, who was the guard nearest to him at the moment. 

“Sir, he works for Hyperion.” 

“Ah.” Katagawa had been too distracted by the legs to remember where he was.

He could no longer fall on his plan of having the man taken to his quarters, as he was starting to do from the pick of Maliwan staff. 

The man was now waiting by the doorway, looking mildly puzzled as to why they were blocking the way. “Excuse me, I-“ 

“Go on a date with me?” Katagawa blurted out, wincing in his head after he’d said it. The man looked shocked. 

“I – I was just going off shift, sir, and I don’t even know your name?” 

Katagawa introduced himself, emphasising his current role. The man looked mildly impressed. 

“I’m Rhys Strongfork. …Sure, why not? Had nothing planned.” he shrugged amiably. 

Pleased at his success, Katagawa smiled at him. 

“See you at my quarters at 19.00 sharp. Lester here will give you the directions.” 

Katagawa started to walk away, feeling Rhys Strongfork’s stare at the back of his neck.

He tightened his tie knot. 

19.00 came soon enough. Katagawa was waiting in his quarters, relaxing with a glass of wine after the tour. 

A ring of the doorbell. Strongfork was let in by Lester, the Hyperion man looking more uncomfortable than Katagawa had expected. He was then patted down by the guard before he could fully enter the room. 

Why was he looking uncomfortable? He knew little about the man beyond what his research in the Hyperion ECHO net had told him. No siblings, joined Hyperion right out of college at twenty-two. Had two close friends, who had perhaps aiuded him in dressing up in an asymmetrical suit jacket over his shirt instead of the gilet he had seen earlier. The suit had one sleeve removed to show off his bright yellow mechanical arm. 

Katagawa liked the arm. Maybe he should get one of his own like that? 

Strongfork’s face was even more pleasing close up. The cybernetic eye glowed slightly in the dim light of the lounge, setting off some very symmetrical features. 

They made small talk, Strongfork glancing around as Katagawa poured him some wine and had him sit down in the armchair opposite his. 

“This is so much nicer than the room Vaughn and I share.” 

“Vaughn?” Katagawa pretended to not know the name. 

So Strongfork explained about meeting Vaughn in college and their ensuing friendship that had lasted till now. 

Katagawa wondered about that for a moment – the only close friend he had made during his studies was a man he had had to later have killed for embezzling Maliwan cash. Presumably the accountant did not do such things…? 

Soon, they were on their second and then third glasses of wine. Strongfork – no, just Rhys – was becoming very talkative indeed. 

“So like I said, Handsome Jack once spit on me.” The man looked positively starry eyed about this disgusting fact. “I tried to save the saliva, but Yvette threw it out. She said it was nauseating.” He laughed in bewilderment. 

Was every Hyperion staff member in love with Handsome Jack? An image of Rhys tucking his long legs under the man’s desk appeared in Katagawa’s mind. 

It was a nice image. Katagawa placed his drink on a table and slid his gloved hand onto Rhys’s knee. 

Rhys smirked at him, obviously trying to look seductive. It did not work at all, but Katagawa found himself oddly charmed yet again. 

“Come see my bedroom?”

Rhys nodded, placing his own drink on the table before getting up. 

Katagawa discreetly shook his head at the guards before leading Rhys to his room. He quietly locked the door using his thumbprint after they were both inside. 

Rhys moved to the king-size bed, sitting down on the side that faced the big window. He smiled at Katagawa, and it worked much better this time than the seductive smirk. The man honestly looked delighted at the thought of what they would be doing, and the thought pleased Katagawa.  
Not that his previous partners had been non-consenting, not at all! That was not what Katagawa was into. They had simply been there to further their own ends. Of course Rhys had some of that desire as well, but he seemed to like Katagawa as a person.

Or he was a very good actor, Katagawa thought, starting to remove his gloves. 

“Leave them on?”

“It’s like that, is it?” Katagawa smirked. “Should I leave my clothes on too?” 

Rhys nodded, looking a little embarrassed for a moment before starting to undo his jacket.

Katagawa watched him undress. Rhys seemed to get over his shyness quickly, peeling himself out of his… interesting clothes (what was that tie?) and soon ending up naked. 

Katagawa let himself admire Rhys’s siren-esque tattoos, reaching down to his hips in a blue pattern. His body was slender, cock long to match the legs. He had left his colorfully patterned socks on, though.

“No socks in my bed, Rhys.” 

Rhys glanced down, looking surprised, and took them off. 

“Lie down now.” 

Rhys settled down on the bed, on top of the covers. 

“Beautiful,” Katagawa said, and meant it too. 

He moved towards the bed, sitting down on the side and stroking Rhys’s torso with his gloved hand. Katagawa then moved towards the other man’s nipples, pulling at and pinching them. 

“No blue nipples for you, Rhys?” 

“Do you know how much it hurt to get my ribs done, never mind the nipples? I wasn’t going to put myself through that.” 

“Mmm.” Katagawa leaned down, sucking at them in turn, watching them become hard and pointy. 

Rhys had started to touch himself, rubbing up and down his cock with his hand. 

Katagawa decided to let him, enjoying the sight as he stroked his gloved hand down Rhys’s hips. 

Soon Rhys was hard.

Katagawa slipped onto the bed next to him after removing his own shoes and socks, almost spooning against Rhys as he moved in to kiss him. The kiss was pretty decent .

Katagawa reached down, undoing his belt and unzipping his trousers then pushing down his underwear to get his own cock out. Soon, Katagawa was kneeling on the bed with Rhys’s legs wrapped around his hips, his own hardening, condom covered dick poised to take Rhys’s hole. 

He pushed in. “You’re so tight,” he praised Rhys, pushing in carefully and reaching to rub at Rhys’s unattended dick. 

Rhys seemed to then notice something behind Katagawa’s back.

Katagawa turned around as much as he could – there was a standard issue poster of Handsome Jack on Opportunity, standing in the middle of some robots. It was set in a pricey looking frame. 

“So tell me more about Handsome Jack?” Rhys whined, holding onto Katagawa’s hips as he pushed deeper against him. 

“Really, you couldn’t wait until we were done? The first time we met, he had someone sucking his cock under his desk. Was it you?” A pause as Rhys moaned. “There, that’s it. Just let me – ah – that’s better. Good boy.” 

Rhys, with his dick straining against his stomach, looked as if he was about to come any second now. Katagawa set up a rhythm inside him, feeling the bed shake. He touched Rhys’s cock with his hand, and watched as the man spurted all over his black glove. 

Katagawa came soon after, and carefully slid out of Rhys who was looking like the cat who ate the cream. He moved upwards on the bed, presenting his soiled hand to Rhys. “Lick it.” 

Rhys did.

“Such a pretty sight - you look as if you were born to sit here, servicing me,” Katagawa murmured. He stroked Rhys’s hair with his clean hand. 

Soon Rhys was done, happily presenting him with a licked clean glove. 

“Very good boy,” Katagawa said, removing the condom and throwing it in the trash bin before zipping himself up. 

Rhys leaned in for another kiss; Katagawa decided to let him. Usually he’d be pushing his partner out of the room by this point – they had both taken what they wanted, and there was no need for them to stay in each other’s company. 

Rhys, however, seemed to be snuggly. He dozed off in Katagawa’s arms.

Katagawa stroked his back, making him wake up. 

“Whazzat?” Rhys said, clearly still half asleep. 

“You should go now, Rhys, but we’re meeting again tomorrow.” 

It became a routine for Katagawa on Helios – spend time with Handsome Jack finalising their deal during the daytime, then in the evening go home and relax into Rhys. 

He spent three days like this. 

Rhys asked if he wanted to meet his friends on the fourth date, in between sucking Katagawa’s cock and moaning at the vibrating butt plug in his ass. 

“Please? They’re curious, and – ohhh my Lord – they, uh, they want to meet you.”

Katagawa was surprised at his nerve for even asking. Surely they were just using each other – Katagawa for sex, Rhys for sex and information on Handsome Jack from someone who’d met him. 

“No,” he said.

Rhys looked legitimately upset. His cock sucking was much less enthusiastic than it had been, and he tried to quietly let himself out of the room once they were done. Katagawa sighed as he unlocked the door for him. 

“See you tomorrow, Rhys?” 

“Maybe.” 

To his delight, Rhys was back for their fifth day together. Negotiations had been successful and were coming to a close; Katagawa knew he’d be going back home, hopefully with the scientists in tow. 

He’d been drinking, waiting to see if Rhys would be there, and didn’t notice how sad Rhys was looking that night. He looked at the man, naked and writhing a little on his bedsheets, and asked if he could take a few photos. “I’ll be going soon, Rhys, and I’d like something to remember you by.”

Rhys agreed, and Katagawa snapped some photographs of him, taking one last one as Rhys was sucking his cock. 

“You do this like a pro. I’d know,” and Rhys smiled around the member in his mouth. 

Later on, when Rhys was gone, Handsome Jack sent him a message about something related to their talks. He added a little ps about getting a drink together once they were done.

Katagawa responded carefully to the message, knowing that he was drunk and had to be cautious. He accepted the drinks invitation - he didn’t really have a choice. 

After sending the message, he thought about the many times they’d met, including the memorable first one. Surely he, Katagawa, hadn’t done too badly either? He found the photo files, picking the one of Rhys sucking his dick.

“You aren’t the only one getting laid here - found this cute slut on Helios.” Send. 

He then turned the ECHO on hibernation mode and went to sleep, missing Handsome Jack’s reply.

The next morning, Katagawa Jr. woke up feeling fairly fresh, considering how much drinking he’d done the night before. He showered, humming a song he had heard in the Hub the other day, and when he got out he remembered what he had drunkenly sent to Handsome Jack yesterday. 

Naked and dripping wet, he dashed to his ECHO. The answer was…not what he was expecting. 

“Niiiice. Bring him along after the drinks, we can have some fun ;)”

Katagawa and Handsome Jack concluded their talks that afternoon, toasting each other with champagne in his office. It had been a successful week for Maliwan, and Hyperion had had some good results as well, going by how cheerful Handsome Jack seemed to be. 

Handsome Jack had asked for more information about Rhys. Katagawa was sure he knew the basic facts already, having access to more files than Katagawa himself did, but he told the man the truth – Rhys was a decent lay. More than decent, in fact.

“I bumped into him in the data mining section on Tuesday, and we’ve been going at it every night since then.” 

Handsome Jack looked appreciative while he swigged his champagne as if it were a soft drink. No _class_ , that man, Katagawa thought. He’d probably go to a wine tasting and actually drink the wine. 

…He could be interestingly rough in bed, though. Katagawa supposed he would find out soon enough – he had never seen a man as excited as Rhys to meet Handsome Jack that day. The amount of emoji in Rhys’s messages! He wondered if Rhys knew what he was being invited along for. Katagawa had chosen to not spell it out, but he had hinted that Rhys would be needed for his …services. 

Handsome Jack burped a little, not bothering to cover his mouth. 

Katagawa kept his face blank and said nothing, sipping at his own glass. He remembered something. 

“I should warn you, Handsome Jack – Rhys is a giant fanboy.”

Handsome Jack grinned. “Excellent. Those can be the most fun – they do whatever I tell them to.” 

“While we wait – I’ve been wondering, who was that under your desk the first time we met?” 

Handsome Jack shrugged expansively. “No-one important. Just one of my doppelgangers.”

Katagawa was impressed despite himself. “You regularly have sex with them?”

Handsome Jack seemed puzzled. “Yes, of course. Wouldn’t you, if you had doppelgangers?” 

Katagawa opened his mouth, contemplating it, when there was a commotion at the door. 

“Katagawa Jr said I was invited by Handsome Jack!” could be heard faintly in the distance.  
Katagawa sighed. “I’ll go get him,” he said, walking off into the distance. 

And then Rhys was there, his natural and cybernetic eyes stretched wide. Katagawa let him in without further problems, and Rhys –back in his asymmetrical jacket instead of the gilet - slipped a sweaty hand into his free one. Katagawa decided to let it be as they walked towards Handsome Jack, Rhys nervously chattering a mile a minute.

“Do you know, Vaughn and Yvette didn’t believe me? They thought you were lying, but you’d have had no reason to do that, would you?” Nervous laughter. “I had to show them our messages, and they still didn’t believe me.” 

Then Rhys finally shut up, having seen Handsome Jack in the flesh. He squeezed Katagawa’s hand tight. 

“Handsome Jack. Sir,” he said, raising his free hand to be shaken. 

Handsome Jack gave him a once-over, grinned appreciatively at Katagawa, and ignored the hand to swig some more alcohol. 

Rhys left it hanging a little too long, only placing his hand back by his side once Handsome Jack was walking away from them both, heading to his desk. He glanced at Katagawa, slightly puzzled but still undeterred. He opened his mouth again as Handsome Jack faced them on the other side of his desk; Katagawa signalled him to be quiet.  
He’ll be loud soon enough, Katagawa thought. 

Meanwhile, Handsome Jack was searching for something in one of his desk drawers. 

“Aha,” he eventually said, dragging out a pair of handcuffs and some condoms and lube. 

“Here,” he said, tossing the handcuffs to Katagawa, who caught it with both hands, then turning to Rhys and fastening one loop, then the other, around his wrists. The chain in between was short, so his arms were pulled to the front of his body. 

“I – what.” Rhys said, looking from the chain to Katagawa to the condoms sitting on the desk, and back again. 

He then finally looked at Handsome Jack, who had a leer on his face, and swallowed. Hard. 

Katagawa wondered if Rhys was about to faint. He propped the man up by his elbow to stop him from face planting on the desk. That could be messy. 

Rhys had the open mouthed expression of someone whose sexual fantasies for the past few years were about to be fulfilled.

“What does that mouth do,” Handsome Jack wondered, as he walked around to their side of the desk, sat on it and unzipped his pants. He went commando (of course he did, Katagawa thought) and his long dick soon fell out.

Katagawa was a little surprised to see that it was one grown and attached later in life - he could see the scar due to Handsome Jack’s being a trimmer. He wondered if Jack was transgender, or had had surgery to make it bigger? It didn’t matter either way.

Katagawa pushed Rhys forward. “Go on,” he said. 

Rhys looked at him with such gratefulness he almost winced, before getting on his knees and sucking the cock in front of him as if it was the Holy Grail. 

Handsome Jack sighed, relaxing into the blowjob. Katagawa poured himself some more champagne, sipping on it as he watched and felt himself become more aroused. No wonder Handsome Jack had been interested – Rhys with a cock in his mouth really did make for a work of art. 

Katagawa glanced up at the cameras in the corner of the room. Maybe he could persuade Handsome Jack to send him a copy. 

As it was, he placed his drink on a small table before unzipping to let his hard on free and moving towards the couple.

Handsome Jack had had enough of the blowjob, pulling Rhys by the hair and ripping his clothes off. They tangled messily in the handcuffs; Handsome Jack, not caring, ripped them some more with a letter opener so they fell off in tatters. Rhys’s pants and underwear were removed next, along with his shoes and socks. Handsome Jack paused to admire the man, slapping his flat ass as he stood in front of the desk. 

“Ah, just the man I needed,” he grinned toothily at Katagawa, glancing down at his crotch. “Nice.” 

Katagawa smirked at the compliment. “What do you think we should do with him, Handsome Jack? Double team?”

“No, spit roast? Him in the middle, you at his mouth, and I want to try his ass.” Jack started to remove his many layers; a strong smell of cigarette smoke filled the room. 

Katagawa wondered how often he did laundry. 

“Sounds good,” Rhys said breathily. They both ignored him.

No matter; he started to remove his own clothing, carefully placing it on the floor. That suit had been _expensive_ , and he did not have Handsome Jack levels of money. Yet. 

Handsome Jack was now naked, his dick flapping slightly. Katagawa saw the neat scars on the other man’s chest, as well as the scuffs and marks of a life well lived, long ago. Ah, definitely trans then.

The men moved Rhys on top of the desk, Rhys having some problems with the handcuffs restricting his movement. Eventually, they got him positioned on his front, his ass sticking out on one side and his head near the chair.

“Just move the chair back so you can stand,” Handsome Jack advised, opening up a condom and some lube. 

Katagawa did so – that thing was _heavy_ , what did Handsome Jack keep in it? – and turned back around to find Handsome Jack ploughing into Rhys, who was moaning like anything, his eyes shut. 

Katagawa walked forward, wanting to try something he’d only seen in porn. He slapped his dick across Rhys’s face, causing him to open his eyes and his mouth. 

Katagawa slid in, sighing as he felt the familiar tongue lap at him. He suddenly had an urge to keep the man in front of him, take him away from Helios and Hyperion, wrap him up in Maliwan colors. Because that was a damn good blow job, and the man was easy on the eyes too.  
They were making the desk shake, something falling off. Katagawa noticed that a picture in a frame had been turned over; he wondered what it was, but knew better than to ask or to look himself.

Soon, Katagawa came, pulling out of Rhys just before he felt his climax hit and covering his face with it.  
Handsome Jack came soon after, finishing into his condom and moaning as he did so. Rhys was grinding at the desk with his hard cock, pushing with his handcuffed wrists and whining as Handsome Jack slid out. 

“You’re damn tight, Cupcake.”

Rhys whined in return. “Please…anybody…”

Katagawa turned him over, giving his dick a good rub and tug, and Rhys came over his own stomach. 

An appreciative whistle from Handsome Jack. “Niiice. Next time, maybe I’ll get a few others in. Some of my doppelgangers – you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Rhys nodded, apparently unable to speak, and Katagawa’s fancy of taking Rhys vanished in an instant. The way he looked up at Handsome Jack – the man was Hyperion through and through. 

Katagawa sighed, feeling a little disappointed. He went over to his neat pile of clothes and started to put them on. Once he was dressed, he walked back to the desk, where Handsome Jack was having fun with Rhys. 

“Your clothes are all torn up now!” he said, looking mock upset. “You’ll have to go back to your room just like this, with come all over you. Maybe some people will take advantage of you on the way there –“he shrugged expansively – “can’t help that.” 

Rhys looked bemused. “I don’t mind,” he said. “As long as everyone knows I’m yours.” 

“Right answer, kiddo, you’re getting some clothes.” 

Handsome Jack unlocked the handcuffs, putting them and the condoms and lube back in their drawer. He started to get dressed, putting on his bulletproof vest before calling over some underling to get clothes in Rhys’s size. “And a towel,” he added.

Soon, Rhys was cleanish looking and had clothes digistructed on – a pair of slacks and a blue sweater. 

Katagawa noticed that he had some dried come in his hair, but said nothing. He could at least leave Rhys with a mark, slight as it was. 

They said their goodbyes to Handsome Jack, and the two men left the office together, Rhys too stunned and glowy to notice that Katagawa was a little moody. They headed off to their separate apartments, Rhys not noticing the odd looks he was getting from looking freshly screwed and with dried come in his hair. 

Katagawa left the next day, herding a group of grumpy looking scientists to his ship. Rhys was waiting for him at the hangar, and they kissed before he left. 

Katagawa sat in his seat, only glancing back at Helios once. He wondered if he imagined the skinny figure waving in the hangar bay window - he was too far away to tell. 

He knew he would be back – the scientists would need to be shunted back from Maliwan in six months’ time. Katagawa wondered what he would find on his return.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery content warnings: Handsome Jack has oral sex in his office while talking to Katagawa Jr. Later, Katagawa takes a consensual picture of Rhys, which he non-consensually sends to Handsome Jack. When the three of them have sex, Handsome Jack implies that Hyperion employees may assault Rhys. 
> 
> Thank you to the Rhysagawa Discord chat for listening to me about this fic and offering ideas, and to my beta leethulu. All remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
